Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein
Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein (スターグラディエイター 2 Suta- Guradieita- Tsu, Star Gladiator 2 in Japan) is the 1999 arcade sequel to Star Gladiator.thumb|260px|right|Intro Story In the epic battle of the Final Crusade that occurred from last year, Hayato Kanzaki had slayed the evil Dr. Edward Bilstein and brought the end of the Fourth Empire's terror and destruction throughout the entire galaxy. The fall of the Fourth Empire and the death of its leader were momentous occasions of last year and that it signaled the restoration of peace and happiness, but all is not well in the galaxy. Rumors have been circulating about the unexpected return of Bilstein in a new cybernetic body and the appearance of a ghost who eerily looks like Bilstein's old cybernetic body. At the same time, the Fourth Empire has taken the opportunity in rebuilding its forces and the loyal members of the organization are determined to carry out Bilstein's will of eliminating those that stand in the way of their master's galaxy conquest. Hayato, June, Saturn, and Gamof realize that the threat of Bilstein is far from over and that the four of them must head back into combat in order to defeat Bilstein and the Fourth Empire once and for all. However...the quartet is not alone in their second struggle as they have new friends to assist them in the matter, including the strong war soldier Gantetsu, former enemy turned ally Zelkin, the aspiring hero Eagle, and a mysterious young girl named Ele. Hayato and his friends will find themselves heading back into the hard ordeal as Star Gladiators, Fourth Empire members, and neutral parties will be thrust into a war that will determine the fate of not only the Earth, but the entire galaxy. The Nightmare of Bilstein has now begun. Characters All characters from Star Gladiator ''return (barring Rimgal and Kappah), and thirteen new ones are featured. * Hayato * June * Gamof * Gore * Bilstein * Blood * Saturn * Gerelt * Vector * Zelkin * Black Hayato * Ele * Shaker * '''Prince' - The royal prince of the Planet Saturn, Saturn Kuida-Ore the 3rd fights with a special set of Plasma Yo-Yos and his own unique style of elegant performances. He grew jealous of Saturn as he got more attention from the citizens of their planet and within time, he had developed a strong determination to defeat Saturn and prove that he's a much better street performer. After adopting the alias of Prince, he allies himself with Bilstein and uses the Fourth Empire's influence as a front for chasing his own rival. * Gantetsu - Gantetsu is an extremely strong soldier and heavy drinker who wields his own Plasma Axe in battle. Even though he lacks strategic thinking, Gantetsu makes up for it with his tough stamina and relentless endurance in pure combat. Under orders from his superiors in the Earth Federation, Gantetsu is given the mission of tracking down Franco Gerelt for his war crimes against humanity. Upon managing to capture Gerelt and learning of his tragic story, Gantetsu quickly forgives him and takes him to a bar for a victory drink. * Claire - Claire is a long-time friend of Gerelt and works with him under Bilstein. It is unclear of why Claire had joined the Fourth Empire, but it is speculated that something tragic had happened to her in the past and that she saw the Fourth Empire as a way of escaping her own inner pain and suffering. In battle, she is known as Scarlet Del Sol and is a master at fencing, using her precise skills and Plasma Rapier to mercilessly defeat her opponents. Unlike Gerelt, she is very loyal to Bilstein and holds the button to the bomb planted in Gerelt. Upon learning about Gerelt's revolt against Bilstein, Claire confronts him and demands an explanation from Gerelt, leading to a battle between the two fencers. Before Claire can make her final move against Gerelt, Luca confronts them unexpectedly, under orders from Gore to eliminate Claire. When Luca explodes from a Plasma energy overload due to the intensity of the match, Claire shields Gerelt from the blast and dies in his arms. It is heavily implied from within Claire's last words that she may have developed feelings for Gerelt during their time together in the Fourth Empire, and that she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. * Omega - An older prototype of the current Vector model who also wields a Plasma Gun, it was long deemed faulty by its creator for being too compassionate. After hearing that it has a "heart", it searches to know on what it is before its current energy supply runs out. After failing to gain answers from Bilstein, it encounters Ele, who thinks that it is another killer Vector. She soon realizes its true nature and explains that the "heart" the robot wants is something that is felt. As soon as Omega figures out on what she means by that statement, its energy runs out. Many years later, Omega is found by a pack of kids, one of them pointing out that the robot is smiling. * Eagle - Eagle is an ordinary man who used to work as a faux superhero at Gorakuem Amusement Park with a pair of artificial wings. The tyranny that Bilstein caused throughout most of the galaxy had motivated him to become a real hero of justice, expressing it in a typical superhero fashion whilist wielding a Plasma Blade in battle. It is suggested that Eagle is Capcom's in-joke character as he'll claim that he is the real Zelkin, harking back to past hero films where animal characters were actors in a suit. * Luca - An artificial girl made by Gore who also uses a Plasma Mace. She is her creator's fiancée and is only dedicated to Gore. Even though she has a kind and cheerful personality, Luca has unusual sadistic tendencies and is naive to the concept of pain and death, killing other people as if it was a game. Omega will not recognize her as "human", sending her into denial about her own existence. If Bilstein tells her that she isn't human, Luca's mind will reach its breaking point and she will unintentionally murder Gore. * Rain - Bilstein's beautiful and ambitious daughter who wields a Plasma Scythe. Rain was sent by her father to capture all of the male Plasma masters and imprison them at Bilstein's lair. Later, her father had planned to use their DNA - Hayato in particular - and impregnate his own daughter, making her the mother of "New Human Beings" - people who would hypothetically have unstoppable Plasma power to the point of easy universal domination. If she succeeds in her mission of defeating and subduing Hayato, Rain will find her father's plan boring and after beating her own father, Rain will nominate herself as queen of the universe with the men as her slaves. * Byakko - A mysterious tiger humanoid assassin who fights with incredible and dual Plasma Claws. Byakko is a member of The Four Saint Beasts (based on the Chinese constellations) which was created by the Union to foil Bilstein's plans. Byakko's mission is to destroy the source of the Plasma weapons and any wielder he meets. He is also suspected by Gantetsu to be the one who had decimated his troop from within a past incident. His win quotes suggest that he has a Zen-like nature. If Byakko succeeds in his mission of defeating Bilstein, the Union will order Rai-on to execute him as he has become "too powerful" and a possible threat. Byakko escapes, saying he has much to live for and that he can't die just yet. * Kaede - (Secret Character) - A young sly kunoichi hired by the Earth Federation to seal the Plasma power of all the other Plasma fighters while using a Plasma Hammer. When her benefactors turn on her, Kaede escapes from their base with ease, but not before she steals all the money from their safe so that she can spend the rest of her days in complete luxury. Kaede is a secret character and can be played using a code. * Rai-on - (Secret Character) - Another member of The Four Saint Beasts who has the same mission as Byakko and wields his own dual Plasma Claws. Rai-on is more vicious by nature and is a wrathful ninja. He is a lion humanoid and is essentially a color swap of Byakko with black fur - instead of white - with red eyes. Rai-on's ending is similar to Byakko's - with him defeating Bilstein first and that Rai-on is then forced to battle against Byakko. Even though Byakko manages to escape, Rai-on sends the other Saint Beasts to hunt the wounded Byakko down and that he'll anticipate another bout between himself and his former teammate. Rai-on is another secret character playable through a code. Credits Arcade Version Staff Director: Satsuma (Ikeda), Takayoshi Terada Main Programmer: Hiro Demo Programmer: Hero Hero, S.K ♥Sigeru Kato♥ Player Programmer: Hero Hero, Hiro, S.K ♥Sigeru Kato♥, Masaki Kataoka Programmer: Yoshihiro Shindome, Kohei Akiyama, CHABIN type M, Yuichi "Okaz" Kagawa, Fuku 2 Obj-Effect: Shiba-H Obj-Motion: Naoki Fukushima, Ken, Tsuru, Masaki Yamanaka, Masayuki Maeda Obj-Texture: Nakatani, Eiji Kuratani, Michiru Background Design: Yasuto Takahashi, Kohama, Takuji Mishima Sound Director: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo (Cipher) Sound Effect: Moe.T (T.Kitamura) Main Music Composer: Anarchy Takapon (Takayuki Iwai) Sub Music Composer: Cyber-T (Tetsuya Shibata) Official Art works: MCF, Inoda.Keigo, Daichan Title Design: Shoei Instruction Card: Sakomizu Voice Actor: Secret♥ Super Special Thanks: Tatsuya (Dai) Nakae Special Thanks: Neo-G (H.Ishizawa), Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Steve Lee, Chiaki.S, and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Co., Ltd. Dreamcast Version Version Staff Main Programmer: Yuichi Iwasaki Programmer: Masaomi Onuma, Hiroaki Ishii, Masayuki Nabeta Tools: Daiske Sugiura, Yosuke Ogawa Obj-Character: Naoki Uchiumi, Soichi Kaburagi, Fujitaka Tani, Ryohei Murakami, Shinji Watanabe Obj-Effect: Takeo Kumazawa IconDotSprite: Takashi Nakashima Data Convert: Akifumi Ishiyama Special Thanks: kazuo Ikeda, and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Co., Ltd. Gallery Image:PlasmaPrince.png|''Prince'' Image:PlasmaPrincePt.png|''Prince'' (portrait) Image:PlasmaGantetsu.png|''Gantetsu'' Image:Gantetsu.png|''Gantetsu'' (portrait) Image:PlasmaClaire.png|''Claire'' Image:PSClaire.png|''Claire'' (portrait) Image:PlasmaOmega.png|''Omega'' Image:Omega.png|''Omega'' (portrait) Image:PlasmaEagle.png|''Eagle'' Image:PlasmaLuca.png|''Luca'' Image:Luca.png|''Luca'' (portrait) Image:PlasmaRain.png|''Rain'' Image:Rain.png|''Rain'' (portrait) Image:PlasmaByakko.png|''Byakko'' Image:Byakko.png|''Byakko'' (portrait) Image:HayatoGroup.png|''Byakko'' (middle rear) in an All-Star Group from Capcom Design Works Image:PlasmaKaede.png|''Kaede'' Image:PlasmaRai-on.png|''Rai-on'' Box Art and Advertisements Image:PlasmaJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:PlasmaCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:PlasmaEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:PlasmaSecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File External Link * Plasma Sword Official Japanese Site Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Versus Games